Beyond The Eye's Reach
by rainbow-china-doll.x
Summary: She doesn't get it. Why can't he see she loves him but he loves the blonde instead? Typical. She sighed. Love was brutal- loving a Cullen was death. -- Angela x Emmett
1. Invisible

Emmett Cullen had always played a part in her life. Angela had admired him from afar, not daring to confide with Ben about her secret crush. She don't want to look naïve or even worse – _stereotypical._

It was stereotypical to think every girl at Forks High had a crush on a Cullen. Only one girl had succeeded in snagging one, and Isabella wasn't about to give him up to hot-guy starved blondes anytime soon.

Though stereotypical, she felt unique amongst them. Most of the people Angela talked to would reveal love and devotion for Jasper or Edward. Never Emmett.

She poked at her salad, stabbing a green leaf with interest and holding it up to her brown eyes. Not that he'd ever give thought to her. She was Angela Weber, for Christ's sake. She'd be invisible if she were the only person in the room. She chewed thoughtfully, fixing her messy brunette bun.

The other problem was Rosalie Cullen. She'd never give him up. They were frighteningly in love. She was frighteningly beautiful. And also just plain frightening.

She needed more creative adjectives. Angela pushed the rest of my food tray away silently, letting Ben slink his arm around her in a way of 'Hey guys, look at me, I have a GIRLFRIEND'. It's a serious feat that Ben scored a girl, even if she was just _Angela Weber. _Nobody gives her a second thought.

The bell rang and she picked up my bag, letting out a sigh. Bella's giggling and Edward's velvet tone could be heard from the other side of the cafeteria. She loaded her binders into the messenger pouch slumped on the ground and headed off. Angela hated watching Bella with Edward. She stared at them enviously, wondering why of everybody had to have it perfect and I had to have-

"Angie! My babe!" Ben's voice boomed in the side of my ear. She shrugged off his arm.

"You should be getting to class. I'd hate to keep you waiting." Angela muttered softly. He tilted his head and threw up his hands in the air.

"No comprendo, Angie. Hey, how do you say 'no' in Spanish?" He shot her a fat toothy grin. She just kind of wanted to shoot him in general. Before she could grudgingly correct him, he was off chasing after Jessica and pulling her ponytail.

Luckily, graduation was soon. She'd be able to bid him goodbye, with some tight-lipped speech about long distance relationships and how they never work and yadda yadda yadda. She pushed open the cafeteria door, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers mixed with the musky smell of rain. It was a smell she'd grown used to. She was even lucky that she'd noticed it, for it was so familiar.

Summer was wonderful in Forks. While everybody complained and moaned, she thought that the Cullens and her were on the same page. They loved the rainy weather and would kind just like to crawl away when the sun peaked in for a long put off visit.

Unfortunately, they were allowed to disappear when the sun came out. She had to brave the light and flinch whenever a sun beam caught her in the eye. She let out a small noise of failure, wishing for the clouds to open up and cover her with rain.

The rest of the day passed with ease and she had to make due with the ride Ben offered her on the way home. Rides with him were miserable. He cranks up the rap station, eats apples, and screams jokes at her because he thinks that she won't hear him. She shuddered, closing the door and walked into her house slowly.

The house was dark and ominous with all the lights off. Angela groped around all the walls, before her palm smacked a light switch. The chandelier above her lit up in a sparkle of the diamonds that glinted from the ceiling. She sighed and hurried upstairs to her room. When the light in there came on, a small velvet box lay on her bed.

She picked it up curiously, reading the note that was left on.

_Angela-_

_I thought it was about time to pass this on to you. Prom is soon and I want you to wear this. It is an heirloom, a locket crafted by an ancestor of ours in the Civil War. Yes, he was on the Southern side! While his first name remains a shrouded mystery, Major Whitlock crafted this to keep a picture of the young woman he loved long ago._

_You can take the picture of the woman out, though I would recommend that you keep it in. It's an antique._

_Yes, I have seen your dress. You will look stunning with Ben._

_-Mom_

_P.S. Heat up a frozen pizza for dinner. I'm going to be out tonight._

Angela smiled, thinking about how the note had almost been touching except for the part about frozen pizza. She gently lifted the locket out and forgot to breathe. It was gorgeous, and she gazed at her snow white strapless dress with the ankle gloves.

The locket was held on a thin gold string, in the shape of a typical heart. The letters 'JW' were printed in the smallest of emeralds, in curvy typography. The rest was golden while paler emeralds made a small border around the heart.

She struggled to carefully open the locket. There, in black and white, was a Southern belle. Thought it was in black and white, she could imagine the girl's auburn hair, almost identical to Angela's hair color, piled up in thick curls and hidden under a pastel bonnet.

Her fingers stroked the photo. The girl was pretty and delicate, and somewhat like her. She tilted her head slightly and clicked it back in place. The mannequin posing with her dress seemed like the correct place to put this. She gently clasped it around the thick, fabric neck of her lifeless model. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in that dress with pure white strappy heels and the mother of pearl hair combs decorated with emeralds.

Opening her mouth, she did a long intake of breath through her nose. This was going to be a prom to remember.

She gazed back down at the note and frowned. Something wasn't right. When she reread it, she could visibly see herself wince in the ornate mirror across from her. It was the sentence that she'd be stunning with Ben.

She didn't want to look stunning for him. She knew who she wanted to look stunning for. Somebody who'd treat her nicely and look at her with admiration. Ben would look at her like something to play with after prom. She threw the note off the bed and clenched her fists, closing her eyes again.

Angela Weber wanted to be stunning for Emmett Cullen. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, was it?

For one, the reasons she'd mentioned before. He'd never look at her. But she perked up slightly. Maybe, just maybe, if he saw her in her prom dress... She bit her tongue and scoffed. If she looked like a supermodel, he wouldn't notice her. It was always Rosalie. The name burned like acid on her tongue. She had nothing against her, either then she was with Emmett.

Why was she getting so possesive? This was unnatural. Angela had never thought of anybody so much in her life. Deep breathes, she assured herself, take them and he'll be gone from your mind. But every breath brought something. His face, his laugh, his voice, his frequent make-out sessions with Rosalie. It didn't burn as much when she thought about the hilarious memories of being innocent and watching stuff like that. They didn't teach you that kind of stuff on Animal Planet.

It was a session of Cullen and high school. She was having her life lessons spoon fed to her, ala Emmett.

Angela gazed at her prom outfit. Maybe she should skip it and give it to somebody. She was sure a Cullen would look better in it.

What was it with her and being so obsessive with them? She let in a sharp breath and let her chin jut out. No way. Make a pact, Angela, and don't think of them anymore.

She coiled up under the sheets like a snake and brought her lips to make a thin line. It was impossible. The pact was broken.

She was in love with Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction on here. :D I'm dying for reviews. I've always loved Angela and I enjoy pairing her with every vampire under the sun. 3

_I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

I wish I owned them. ;-;


	2. Break Her

She'd worn the locket to school. Angela ran her fingers around her midriff till they closed around the cold piece of jewelry. As she pulled away her hand, she lifted it to her nose. It smelled like rust and metal and perfume. She let out a happy sigh- it smelled perfect.

Sitting down silently in Biology, Bella's pale face turned to see her. She smiled nicely, finger combing her hair with her perfect nails. Angela bit down on her lip to keep from thinking enviously.

"That's a gorgeous necklace, Angela." She noted, skimming her fingers across the gold surface. She unclipped it from the back and handed it to Bella. Her friend held it up to Edward, letting the lights from the ceiling glint off. A sharp growl caused our section to turn. Jasper's eyes were fixated as the locket turned and twisted lazily on its chain.

His knuckles turned snow white as he clutched the table and shook. Removing his hand, a few pieces of wood fell from his palm and Angela's eyes widened at the chunk of lumber missing from the desk. His face showed no emotion as he glided to their group, Emmett behind him carefully.

"This is a VERY pretty necklace. May I ask where you acquired it from?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth. The brunette stuttered a little, before tilting her head.

"Uh, well. It's been in my family for a while. My great-great-great-grandmother, who has the signature Weber chestnut colored hair, married a Major in the Civil War named J. Whitlock. I don't know his first name, only his last." Jasper's eyes were like daggers. She cleared her throat and continued. "When he went off to war, he came back to visit her and gave her the locket he'd made. Then he just disappeared. He died in the war but he was so young. That's why it's so special."

Everybody was silent, including the rest of the class. They all waited for Jasper's opinion. He let out a displeased grunt and ran out of the room. Angela paled slightly, looking up at Emmett. He gave her a comforting look before chasing off after his brother. Her breath caught in her throat. Had Cullen really just stared at her like that? Sinking back into her chair, she clutched the locket in her hand protectively. What was she protecting it from? Even she didn't know.

"Jasper? Dammit, where are you?" Emmett yelled, muttering swear words and yanking open doors to classrooms. His brother didn't appear, just frightened students and gaping teachers. Rounding a corner, he let out a breath of relief at Jasper leaning against a brick wall.

They stared at each other for awhile. Jasper's lips stayed as a thin line, obviously still a little sensitive to the fact there was another Hale in the school. A snarl built up in his chest and his lips pulled back, revealing glinting fangs.

"I will rip open her throat and take that necklace." He spat, eyes hard and fading from amber to black. Emmett placed his hand on Jasper's chest, giving him a warning glare.

"You're not going to rip out Angela's throat. Relax, man, I'll get you the locket." He answered coolly, not realizing what he'd said until his brother's face lit up.

"Really? You'll get it for me?" He asked, a tad bit suspicious of the way Emmett had automatically offered. Swallowing, Emmett nodded. Really, he had no idea how to coax the locket from Angela. Angela was smarter then the rest of the girls, even challenging Edward for valedictorian. She wasn't going to fall for something stupid- like a bet, or a riddle. What was something she hadn't experienced?

The silence between the two was dead.

Emmett's eyes widened. Angela hadn't experienced love. She had Ben, but he didn't count. For him, she was a pretty girl to flaunt. He was just a burden to her, he assured himself. She needed true love but he couldn't exactly give her "love" unless he had a sudden change of heart and Rosalie had a sudden urge for ripping off Angela's head.

He could give her fake love. He wasn't afraid to break her. He stifled a snort. He didn't CARE if he broke her. All he had to do was gain enough trust for her to convince her to let him have the necklace.

Emmett needed to see Rosalie and then Angela. He dashed down the hallway, noticing that Jasper didn't move from his spot against the wall. The bell rang and Rosalie flipped her blonde hair as she clomped down the hallway in her heels, giving Emmett a death glare.

"Where were you during class?" She demanded, crossing her arms. He shrugged sheepishly, mimicking her arm crossing.

"I was trying to coax Jasper not to rip apart Angela Weber to steal that damn locket." He furrowed his eyebrows. Rosalie let out a loud 'Ha!' and continued to pull out binders.

"Like that'd be a loss to society. Angela Weber, gone!" She gasped in a melodramatic voice, wiggling jazz fingers. She placed her hands on her hips, swinging them to the side. Guy's mouths gaped and their eyes bulged out. Emmett sighed.

"Not in the hallway, Rosalie."

"Hell yes, in the hallway." She answered in a menacing voice. He rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering if I had permission to fall into love with Angela Weber." He stated and Rosalie slammed her locker shut.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said in a deep voice, crossing her eyes. "What the… no! You love me!"

"You've got a misunderstanding, doll." Emmett assured her in a soft voice, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Jasper wants that locket more then anything. So I thought maybe I could coax Angela into giving it to me if I pretended I loved her or something."

The burly vampire looked smug, and his girlfriend looked at him dumbfounded.

"You can't fall in love with her!" She yelled at him, her eyes burning. She pointed a finger at her angelic face. "Do I need to say it again? You. Love. Me."

"Yes, but aren't you tied of Jasper's sulking? Remember when he was in a good mood, he'd say you were really pretty and stuff?" Emmett pleaded, eyes wide. Rosalie tapped her chin with a sharply manicured finger.

"I did like that." She murmured and gave a low growl. "I see that this Angela girl isn't really going to be a problem for me, right? I mean. Who'd want a girl like that?"

Emmett chortled slightly, nodding. Rosalie let out a sharp breath through her nose.

"Fine. As long as it means Jasper will go back to complimenting me and that this is nothing serious, I can see no bad harm in this." She sighed lightly, stopping to admire her in a piece of reflective metal. Emmett dragged her along.

"Come on, Rosalie. Might I say you're looking gorgeous today?" Emmett smiled as Rosalie let out another dreamy sigh and followed patiently.

* * *

This whole ordeal was becoming a little too much for Angela to handle. She rested her head on her chin, staring down at the swirls and cracks in the pattern of the wood desk. And of course, there was the other chunk of wood, pulled off by Jasper Cullen.

What was his deal, anyway? She chewed her lip patiently, thinking. Obviously, it was her necklace. She was still holding it protectively to her cleavage, as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

Angela still held it close, ignoring Ben's frequent honking from the van. She wasn't in the mood for it. In fact, she dropped the necklace for a second and wrestled an umbrella. There. It was basically her middle finger to Ben. His fist slammed on the horn and his tires squealed away quickly, leaving behind a coat of ashen smoke in the air.

She coughed, scratching at her watery eyes to protect them from the remains of burning rubber.

A strong gust of wind blew her backwards. She stumbled, her umbrella twisted and pinned her arm back as she dropped it.

"Oh shi…" She sighed, massaging her arm lightly and deserting the umbrella. Damn thing should get a new home, is what she thought. The rain was coming down in buckets and she knew she wasn't going to last long in the storm. She flickered her glance between her watch and the street signs.

Ben's street was up here. She hoped he'd be out doing something and she'd be able to borrow the phone. Rushing down the cal-de-sac, her eyes rested on the Tudor mansion lumbering at the very end.

Angela pranced up the front steps, peeking under the mail slot.

"Mrs. Cheney?" She muttered shyly, eyes wide. There were noises in the house but she was in desperate measures. Unlocking the door, she lightly pushed it open without a sound. Was the phone were it was usually, in the living room?

Taking a step onto the soft carpet, she turned her head.

What was Ben doing with Lauren? She placed her hand on her mouth to keep from screaming. Ben's looked over and jumped to the other side of the couch.

"Angela! How'd you get into my house?" He snarled and Lauren stared at her, shamelessly putting on another coat of lip gloss.

It was too much for her. She swallowed and ran. Closed the door and ran into the darkness, letting the rain soak every inch of her body. So what if she didn't like Ben? He couldn't just cheat on her like that. She tried to swallow again but everything was getting caught in her throat. Whipping her head around, the sickening sound of brakes slamming and something smacking the ground filled the lonely night.

Angela tried to keep calm, as she tried to remember what she could possibly be doing on the ground. Skimming her fingers on the side of her face, they came back sticky and glowed the color of rust in the streetlights.

Oh, so she was the one who had smacked the ground? That made sense. Her breathing slowed down and she became positively tame. Was she going to die? Probably. Nobody survived hitting a car. Her clean hand moved to the necklace. It was there and it didn't feel tarnished. Thank goodness.

She then smiled. Here she was, about to die, and all she cared about was the locket?

_Christ, Angela, you're insane._

Her smile grew bigger.

"Angela? Is that you?" A voice broke through the silence. She let out a sigh of relief. Okay, she wasn't going to die. But who'd hit her?

She looked up and continued smiling. Forget it. She'd died and gone to heaven because Emmett was now leaning down by her side. He was checking her pulse, and picking her up. Her lips drew up into a pout.

"You hit me with your freaking car, Cullen." She whined, kicking her feet lightly. He stared at her, obviously shocked because Angela would never swear- more importantly, never blame the other person. She was always throwing the guilt on herself. Emmett smirked.

"I didn't hit you with my car, Angela. You ran across the street right when I was going down the road. I stopped my car but you probably slipped because you were so scared." He assured her, patting down her blood-matted hair.

"Oh." Her response echoed through the trees as he placed a cloth next to her head and dropped her into his car. Suddenly, he'd grown stiff and drove without a sound. Was he upset with her? Angela's eyes moved to the speedometer.

"Am I imagining it or are you going two hundred miles per hour?" She asked softly, her voice coming out raspy and scared. His eyes seemed scary focused on the road.

"Imagination." He responded right away, pushing his foot further on the pedal. Deep breaths, Angela, deep breaths. The car squealed to a stop and she sat patiently in the car. He stared at her slightly.

She cocked her head and stared back.

"Why aren't you getting out?" He asked through clenched teeth. She ushered with her bleeding hand to the hand clutching a bloody towel to her head.

"I can't move." She squeaked. Emmett sighed, opening her side of the door and holding her by her elbow, dragging her into the infamous Cullen mansion.

* * *

**HOLA! It's Joey's author note. I thought I'd let you know some stuff about me.**

**I'm 13, I live in Michigan, and my favorite country is ENGLAND! Because I love it there. ;-;**

**Uh. I am a supporter of Angela x Any Vampire. Because I love Angela. c:**

**I also like Phoenix Wright. OBJECTION, BI-OTCH. -brick'd-**

**Uh. So. Yes. WHILST THIS MAY NOT SEEM EMMGELA (ROFL) JUST YET, YOU JUST WAIT.**

**oh god my caps lock is broken. what to do now? i'm taking too long during this. if you wanna know what it was like writing this chapter, allow yourself to reread it while listening to "don't call me whitney, bobby" by islands. it's very fun. :D**

**also, i'm kinda on thanksgiving break right now. so, uh, that's why i posted again so soon. because i have absolutely no social life. ;o**

**-joey**


	3. The Cullen House

The Cullen mansion was certainly not what Angela had imagined. It was modern, with large glass windows and bold choices of warm color. She smiled. It was _better _then she'd imagined. Emmett's squeeze on her elbow made her snap back to reality.

"Gosh, be careful." She hissed under her breath, following timidly. He stared at her and chewed on his lip.

"You're pretty snippy when you're injured." He laughed, shaking his head. Angela stayed quiet. Was she really in that bad of a mood? Maybe she should apologize.

"Sorry Emmett." She answered in her usual shy voice. He shrugged and pulled her past the living room. The whole Cullen family was occupied with something. Rosalie was combing her hair gently in front of a hand mirror. Alice looked through a catalog fondly. Jasper was reading a classic, though she couldn't catch the name. Carlisle was filling out paper work with Esme next to him, arranging flowers in a vase. Edward was talking in a quiet voice with somebody.

Angela turned her head more and her jaw dropped.

"**Bella?**" She gasped, eyes widening. No sooner then this, Bella looked over.

"Angela?! What the hel- JASPER!" She screamed. The blonde boy was crouched, teeth bared. Emmett dropped her elbow, racing over to restrain his brother. Alice stood, murmuring words into his ear and lightly pushing him back. Carlisle hopped up, and stared at me.

"What can I help you with, Angela?" He asked, his voice polite but uninviting. She shivered, blinking.

"Uh, Emmett almost hit me with his car. I fell and got pretty scratched up. But he brought me here, not the hospital." Her voice grew quieter along. Rosalie grabbed the catalog, bringing it up to her face. Holding her nose slightly, Esme rushed away to help Jasper. She removed the cloth slowly, revealing a huge gash still bleeding steadily.

Bella gasped, staring at Carlisle. He paced over to her side, gently leading her into his office and shutting the door. Right away, he began his work to patch her up.

"What was going on with Jasper? Was it something I did? Is he alright?" The questions spilled out of Angela's mouth. There was no sound, just the occasional snipping and the tugging of her skin. Eventually, there was a sigh.

"It's something we don't talk about in the family." He said plainly and that about wrapped it up. In a nutshell, she wasn't supposed to ask about this or anything.

"Fair enough. If it makes you feel better, I won't try to figure it out either." She assured him and he laughed slightly.

"That's a first. Bella was a little Nancy Drew, all up for a mystery." He smiled at her before spraying something on a leg wound. It stung and her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. Her head was aching more then ever now and she just wanted to curl up and go to bed, wishing that whatever happened today never did.

Obviously understanding her pain, he set a hand on her shoulder.

"You can go. I want you to go to the hospital for a check-up in a few weeks." She hopped off the table, nodding. It was obvious. The hospital for the check-up, don't come back to the Cullen's house. She swayed into the living room.

Edward looked at me and Bella. He stood up, pulling my friend up to her feet.

"Well, I'm going to take Bella home. I might as well take Angela too." He put one arm around Bella's shoulders and approached Angela. Now she was aching and felt guilty for making Edward drive her home. Climbing silently into the car, she waited and listened to them talk in low voices. Bella's stop was first. Edward whispered something in her ear and nodded.

She hopped out of the car and Angela moved to the front seat, next to him.

Angela shivered, turning the heat up with out asking, then apologizing hurriedly. Edward shook his head and smirked, stomping his foot on the pedal. She didn't dare to even gaze at speedometer, knowing she'd get nausea. The cars looked like they weren't moving next to her. She protectively put a hand on her stomach from getting sick.

The fairy lights on some porches, which should have been nice to admire, were mere blinking blurs. Angela coughed slightly, thinking that she was going to die if Edward swerved slightly off the road. She glanced at him. He was biting down on his lip, trying not to laugh. Her look turned sullen as she gazed back down at the road that rushed under them.

"Angela, may I ask you a question?" He asked politely. She tilted her head and nodded, not sure if he saw her. He continued on.

"Are you going to try and figure out what happened tonight?" He asked his voice scary normal. She swallowed nervously, shaking slightly.

"Well, it's not any of my business what goes on in your house. I told Carlisle that I wouldn't snoop either. I just want to know if Jasper's okay." She asked worriedly. She was telling the truth though, she was so scared for Edward's brother. Edward smiled, shaking his bronze hair slightly.

"You feel BAD for Jasper? That's a little… off." He grinned at her. Angela muttered a 'sorry', looking down at her shoes.

The rest of the way home was silent, the light flutter of music in the speakers. She closed her eyes and listened closely. It was a happy, but slow little tune. Letting out a yawn, she curled up. Though her home was pretty far away from the Cullen's, she was sure that Edward would make it there in record time.

* * *

God, she was tired. Angela drifted off into sleep, one of those quick dreamless ones that catch you by surprise and pull you into mind numbing unconsciousness. She liked them. If there was something bothering her, it floated away along with the gentle harmony of the music playing.

Groggily pushing brown hair from her face, Angela surveyed the room around her. Yes, it was hers. A piece of paper crumbled in her hands and she held it up to the dim light coming from the lines between her shades.

Her hand smacked the side of the night table, throbbing slightly as it yanked on the lamp cord.

_Angela-_

_I convinced your mom to let you stay home from school. Take it as my gift to you for being so nice to Bella while we were gone. We hope that you come to the wedding._

_You talk in your sleep, just like her. I'll answer your questions that you asked._

_The song is called 'The River Flows In You' by Yiruma._

_I don't know why he doesn't love you. If you're talking about Emmett, then he's taken. But I don't see why anybody else doesn't like you. You're quite the catch._

_If you want to look like Rosalie, try Sephora makeup. I think I see her using that._

_Jasper is fine. Thank you._

_Ben doesn't deserve you. Don't think that you made a mistake running. You got closer to Emmett, didn't you?_

_-Edward_

She blushed, brushing the last hair in her face out of the way. Edward was kind, very kind. Bella was lucky but she wanted to be lucky too. She let out a depressed sigh.

Why was Emmett linked to everything? Angela crawled out of bed, pinning his letter to the corkboard in her room. She slunk down the stairs, noting the silence. Her parents were on separate business trips, probably leaving as soon as Edward had left. Alone for a week. Should she even bother getting out of bed for the next seven days?

Collapsing on the couch, she pulled a blanket up to her chin. The phone was next to her. She eyed it curiously before dialing for Chinese takeout. She was going to enjoy this day. Watching the television silently, the doorbell rang frantically. She hopped up, pulling the door open.

"Look what I took from the Chinese guy walking up your driveway." Said the oh-so wonderful Emmett Cullen, waving a steaming bag of Sweet and Sour chicken while showing her his pearly whites.

"Wonderful." She said, her voice cracking with fear and happiness. This day couldn't be anymore amazing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, NOT ME!

Sephora belongs to Sephora.

"The River Flows in You" belongs to Yiruma. (: Which is, like, the only piano music I dig. I'm mostly a top-40's, "wow, that's... weird music..." kind of girl.

Anything else that doesn't belong to me... well... it doesn't belong to me!

Yes, Emmett is coming to visit Angela! Yee! And I'd like to thank **Maix XV** for the amazing review that helped me correct everything! xoxo for you!

Tata!

3 Joey


	4. Doll

"Are you going to eat?" Angela stabbed a plastic fork in his direction. Emmett yawned, flipping the channels.

"No." He shrugged, pulling a large bag from behind the ottoman out. She gaped, holding a hand in front of her mouth to keep fried rice from spilling out. What was that? He yanked out an Xbox 360, and dumped the bag upside down. Mount Video Game exploded out of the Best Buy bag, with scattered wireless remotes rolling down the hill.

His hands flew across the television, plugging 'this' into 'that'. Angela watched silently, shoving a spoonful of egg drop soup in her mouth and nearly choking on the burning sensation. She swallowed it with a wince as he tossed a controller at her. Her spoon flew up in the air and she let out a meek 'Ow' before huffing.

"I got you an Xbox 360." Emmett said happily, shoving a CD into the game system and pressing a small button on the controller. Eerie music blasted from the speakers and she tilted her head slightly. What was 'Halo 3'? More importantly, would she be able to play it? Especially against… her heart soap opera-esque swooned… Emmett.

Her mouth went dry as she remembered what he'd said. He'd got her one? For her OWN?

"W-wait, you bought me one? Oh… Emmett… please, take it back." She moaned, massaging her temples and feeling the burn of her painful skull. He threw his head back and laughed. Angela wished she could have made it her ringtone.

"No, I just have a spare." He said, not letting her think it over. Who has a spare gaming system? She blinked slightly, listening to him drone on about the controls for the game. To her, it was quite… _boring. _He was never boring, was he?

The game started with the brutal message of 'Killing Spree'.

"Uh." She muttered, not exactly sure what to do. Her person was moving, yes, with a glowing sword in his hand. Another character shifted in front of her, blue armor virtually shimmering in the sun. She reviewed Emmett's directions, pressing the 'R' button as her sword was shoved into the back of the character.

"Killing Spree Ended." The frightening voice ordered. Angela could imagine the voice with a wry, wicked smile. Emmett dropped his controller.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He wailed, running a hand feverishly through his hair. He was panicking and so was Angela. She shouldn't have been playing this game. It was much too violent and addicting. The Cullen boy turned around to face her, his smile much like how she'd imagined the voice.

"That was pretty epic Angela. Might I warn you…" He murmured innocently, staring at her with his bright gold eyes. "I get a little obsessive about this game."

* * *

She was having the time of her life… eyes glued on the screen, hands only flying off the controller for a swig of Coca-Cola. Emmett's eyebrows were pulled into a frustration, due to the fact he'd expected her to suck at this- or at least take a very slow time to catch onto it.

"Kill-effing-tacular!" He cheered and Angela let out a high-pitched whine. This is the most she's let loose. Much more then the time that Bella had invited her to Port Angeles one day and she'd actually wanted to go see the horror movie her friend insisted on seeing.

She let out a pissed off noise, tossing her controller to the side as the screen happily announced Emmett's win. He let out a cheer and a sigh of relief. He'd almost been beaten there, and he almost had the urge to beat her up. It was a ritual. If Edward or Jasper beat him, there was sure to be a fight.

Of course, he wasn't going to pick a fight with somebody so… doll-like. Emmett guessed that was a good way of describing her. If she'd stop moving, he'd put her in a glass case to gaze at forever. He shook his head, letting out a snort. What the heck kind of twisted mind did he have? He wasn't going to lock her in a box. He'd just look at her while he could.

Even that seemed a little warped. Why would he want to look at her? She was pretty, yes. Well, very pretty. In that enchanting, non-vampire way that made him marvel that people could harness such beauty without being like him.

Her blood was almost as delightful. Not exactly his singer, but still very good. It smelled like fruit- quite exotic, to say the least. It was mixed with the calming scent of vanilla and the energetic tingling sensation of lemongrass. It smelled like Angela. Her house smelled like Angela, mixed with a smell that left a somewhat sour but tangy scent in his nose.

Her parents, obviously. She was staring at him curiously. He'd been staring at her for a long time too. He was mortified but delighted. So, she found him interesting? From the way she was blushing, she was embarrassed- or perhaps enlightened that he'd taken interest to her?

Too many questions and one anxious Rosalie, he guessed. Standing up, he bid his goodbyes to an upset Angela. She didn't push her luck, just saying a soft good-bye and a small smile that was almost there, he just had to catch it. It was lovely. She shut the door.

Angela collapsed onto her couch, winded and watching the flickers of light dance on her window. How could video games be so tiring? Or maybe it was the fact that Emmett Cullen had actually shown interest in her. The blush flew up to her cheeks. Okay, that had to be it.

The rest of the day crawled along. She needed to do something or else she would die from boredom. Rising from the couch, Angela checked her watch. Only an hour had passed, much to her dismay. Feeling her still lingering smile fade away, it was quick deciding time.

Figuring that there was enough time to visit the city for the night (not that her parents would notice), she grabbed her velvet coat and reached for the purse. Maybe what she needed was a night out or perhaps a night in with…

Her knuckles turned a ghastly white around the handle of the car as she yanked it open. Stop it, stop it, stop it. The phrase rang through her mind as she drove stiffly to Seattle. Despite the newspapers droning about mysterious deaths, the smile appeared again. Maybe she needed some danger in her life. Not like anybody would notice except for her.

This was getting stupid. Very stupid. She parked the car, and stuck a boot covered leg out of the car.

This was going to be a night she well deserved.

* * *

**Alas! This chapter is so short... I'm sorry but I had so much homework and just, well, stuff to do these last few weeks!**

**I don't own anything except my own literature pieces! (Sorry Halo 3 and Twilight- I don't own you. BUT I OWN AT THAT GAME! -explodes-)**

**Now, now, I know what you're all thinking...**

**"Alas! Joey, you're a plot stealer! This is going to work out like in the Twilight books where Edward saves Bella from the creepers of the night! I am done with this!"**

**WELL I AM NOT. KAY THANKS. Something's going to happen, either it be good or bad. But it won't be like the ever-so cute/stalkerish journeys of Bella and Port Angeles.**

**I'm hyper. I apologize. And I just sneezed. Ew. Goodbye, I need a Kleenex.**

**(THE BRAND OF KLEENEX DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!)**

**-Jooooeeeeeeeyyyyyy**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everybody! Yes, I haven't updated lately.

A few personal issues have come drastically in the way of my writing and internet life. Since I said personal, I'm not going to tell you what they are. xD Obviously.

I can, however, tell you that most of my files on my laptop were corrupted and everything that had my ideas and future chapters… gone. Kaboom. As you can tell, I'm not really feeling up to fixing everything that was lost. It's beyond repair.

That means that I'm very pissed off and probably will start writing for BTER (lol) when I get over, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FILES ARE GONE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO SOMEBODY HAND ME A RAZOR GAAHHHHHH". Yeah. That phase.

And also, I have friends of mine that have a video production site and stuff. I'm in desperate need for acting and filming for them. Which kinda sucks because I waste all my time with them.

HOWEVER~ The sun is about to shine where it usually doesn't! (Not where you think, stupid.) I will, perhaps, start new fanfictions. Perhaps I can vent in anger fiction (not rly) or something. But one thing is for sure, I will be writing. Just probably not for BTER for a while. I'm still fuming.

Thanks! I have already started writing a new fanfiction for y'all, but it won't be posted till later.

Well, actually, I'm super bored so I'll probably post it today and tomorrow.

.xoxo.

Joeeeyyyyy

P.S. ANGELA RUNS WITH THE VAMPIRES FOREVER ! 3


	6. One More Note

Dear Readers,

For people leaving me comments, I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! POSSIBLY TOMORROW OR THIS WEEK! Okay?

I just needed to completely wipe my computer clean. I don't want a virus or something to be left here and be a potential hazard to corrupt all my files again. Okay?

I just had my old friend fix up my computer a few hours ago… I am also working on a better story (LOL) which will, unlike my usual, will be AU.

Thanks for all your support and kind words. I promise that you won't be disappointed. (I'll try not to let my brother ruin my computer again… but whatever he goes on is beyond my control. 8D)

Thank you, all of you!

.xoxo.

Joey


	7. Rainy Cities

Seattle was, to say the least, wet. Would she have even doubted it for a minute? Summer was the rainy season, Angela sniffed slightly, thinking of the sunny and dusty beaches down a few states. Chewing her fingernail, she shuddered. At least rain was better then a bad sunburn- something that she would most likely bring upon herself stupidly.

The rest of this whole "go in the city" plan wasn't well thought out. How was she suppose to spend the rest of her time here? Surely, she wasn't going to go skipping merrily through the menacing alleys and murky puddles. But she'd been to the Starbucks tower many times, which was the only amusing tourist attraction she could think of at the moment and a bookstore was surely out the question, at least not visiting by herself.

Angela shuddered at the thought of a bookstore. After the story that Bella had revealed to her after their trip to Port Angeles, she wouldn't be caught dead going there alone. On second that, she just didn't want to be dead at all.

Shuffling around in her coat (which was ridiculous, due to the fact it was 3 days till June), she let out an audible groan. She wished she didn't grant her little brothers permission to go to the sleep over they'd been invited to, that she could have dragged them along. Then she'd have something to do here.

Maybe yell at them for splashing in puddles, or dragging the twins away from uncovered manholes. Whatever it was, it was going to distract her. Angela's thoughts were so far off in a distance, she _almost _didn't hear the low hissing and whispering behind her. Her hair stood up on the ends; she quickened her pace without looking back.

Even in the drizzling rain, the reflections peered back something very frightening- a color like blazing fire, but even more dazzling. It shimmered slightly as her feverish pace took off into a desperate run. They kept an even distance with her, practically laughing at her poor attempt.

"What do you want?" Angela finally screamed, pivoting around, eyes wide with fear. A young girl, tall and curvy stood with her back erect, red eyes blazing slightly. A smile tugged on her lips just a little. If her frightened eyes hadn't been studying her flawless face, she would have never caught it. The boy with nearly snow-white hair (it was the lightest blonde she'd ever seen) looked albino with his fresh, glowing eyes but they were both graceful and perfect, with their breathtaking satire and armed pounce.

"She's so nervous, she's shaking like an earthquake." Angela did a double take, looking for the source of the high pitched singing voice was coming from. It was the gorgeous woman, but it didn't seem to fit. She chewed on her nail in crazed panic.

"Would she make an good addition?" The boy murmured, checking her over with hard, cold glances.

"Anything right now. We can dispose of them later. Perhaps she'll be better- the assault is coming soon and a very fresh newborn could be the deadliest weapon we can get..." The shrill voice trailed off, looking critical of her. Angela swallowed, not understanding one word that came out of their house. Maybe because it sounded like they were talking gibberish or her ears were filled with a nervous buzzing- a mix of both, it seemed.

It all happened much too fast for her liking- the two pounced and something stood in front of her, letting out an inhuman growl . She cowered behind the tall wall of whatever was protecting her, letting her hysterical sobs and tears mingle with the sounds of rain slamming the sidewalk.

"Get up." A cold voice ordered and she hesitated, following the order obediently after a few seconds. Towering above her was a La Push boy, his hair cropped instead of flowing in a sleek ponytail down his back. His russet skin glowed under the street lights, fury burning in his dark eyes.

"I... I..." She stuttered, allowing him to forcefully drag her around the sidewalks, sending menacing glares to anybody who dared to even eye her.

"Wait... wait.." Angela gasped, whipping her arm from his grip. "Who are you? I mean, I know you're from the reservation... but, what was that all about?"

The boy, who now seemed young with his face guilty and softened now, sighed with boredom, pushing her gently into a comfortable looking Borders. He helped her, due to the fact her knees felt like jelly and she was bound to collapsed, and lowered her into a recliner by the comfortable Seattle's Best Coffee kiosk. She gazed at him with the hope that her eyes seemed pleading and begging for explanation.

"I was here to see the new movie with the rest of my pack of friends from the reserve." A smile tugged gently on his face, which she didn't exactly get. "I broke off to go look at something for my... friend, Claire. And I saw _them _and I knew what was going to happen."

"Hold up, my head is spinning. What's your name? And how did you scare them away? They looked so deadly and lethal..." Her voice was quiet and weak, as she rubbed a sugar packet shakily between her fingers to soothe her nerves.

"Oh..! Oh, yes, right. I'm Quil Ateara and when I saw them, I just did my best to scare them away." He murmured with a chuckle as Angela's eyes widened, dropping the sugar packet.

"Th-that noise was you?! It wasn't even human, are you kidding me?" She spat out, eyes wider then saucer plates. Quil grinned, ruffling her brown hair.

"For a frightened girl, you're pretty adorable."

"I'm also older then you." Her eyes narrowed into slits, changing their size drastically. He let out a bellowing laugh, shaking his head. His gaze was distracted as it drifted behind her head (now with a tangled mass of hair on top).

"My friends are probably looking all through the streets for me. Besides, I think that there's somebody hear for you. Nice to meet 'cha." Quil smiled, standing up and brushing coldly by a figure causing a large shadow behind her. Angela coughed, hoping that it was who she thought it was.

The figure slid into the chair across the tiny table, where piles of sugar packets lay after being fiddled with Angela's nervous hands. The honey colored eyes of a Cullen stared at her intently, a grin growing giant his face.

"Care to explain your little adventure tonight?" Emmet's grin couldn't hide the anger. Angela smiled, twirling a piece of her hair innocently.

"Well, I'm not doing anything. I guess it wouldn't hurt." She sighed dreamily, opening her mouth and listening to the story pour out.

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY ! Look, I posted! It may be small, and there might not be a lot of Emmett... but it's good... uh, I hope. I was writing this while watching Accepted, so Angela is more cocky then she should be. 8D Eh heh heh heh~**

**I'm finally going to update as early as I can from now on, due to the fact I should get it out of the way instead of letting my schedule devour it and I'll completely forget that there was such a thing as the intrawebs (gasp)!**

**Well, that's all I gotta say. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**xoxo**

**Joey**

**P.S. Gotta love Quil. 3 Gah, Jasper, Quil, Angela, and Seth. How I would die without you as my favorite characters...**


End file.
